Rain
by ArelDarke
Summary: England is a little depress because of the rain. It reminded him a certain someone that left him in the rain.


A/N: I don't own Hetalia. It has become one of my favorite anime in the past few months and I really wanted to try a fanfic for it. America X England. shouen-ai/ or yaoi(boylove) no lemon.

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring. Hard. Which much to England's dismay, he had to go to a meeting today. He looks through the window and sighs with annoyance. He really doesn't like the rain. Not that it can shag his boots or he can't walk to the meeting. It's just that, rain reminds him of a certain someone in one of his most unbearable moment.<p>

The clock from the fireplace _tick_ memorizing the sound. England knows it's time to go to the meeting. Even though he really just wanted to sit out and drink a warm chocolate or a nice ram would smooth his mood.

As usual, England arrived early and most of the Allies will either came in on time or late. England sits his usual spot and look outside the window. He really was down today, he doesn't feel right sitting here and waiting for everyone to come in and started arguing. He wasn't in the mood this time.

Without any second though. England left the meeting room and went to a convent store just to buy seven bottles of ram. As he was driving, flashes of memories blur his view.

"_America!" England shouted through the heavy rain. America did turned around and look at him with an emotionless face. His entire cheerful smile was wide out and it brings out shiver through England's spine._

"_Please. . . don't go." England said in a weak voice. _

"_I'm sorry, England. I can't be with you forever." England's knees grow weak and it gave in. with a loud thud, England was kneeing in front of America. He cried and keeps shaking his head. America just watches him and said in a soft voice. "You used to be so big." And left him in the rain._

"Stupid America." England blabbered when he finish the fifthbottle of ram. He was sited in his living room sofa and drinking his heart out. He wasn't sure how long the meeting had started but his mind was already in scrambled. He was going to finish his sixth bottle when the door rings.

He got up to his feet and stumbled twice before reaching the door. He opens it and found America with a worried face. His heart skip a beat when those blue eyes was watching him. But turned sour when he saw the rain behind him.

"What do you want?" England demanded and was poking America with his bottle.

"You're drunk."

"NO I'm not." America toke the bottle from his hand then pushed England inside. America just shake is head in disappointment when he saw all the empty bottles on the floor.

"I'm disappointed, England." America said. England just pouted and tried to focus his mind at his opponent. But find it hard when you're a bit drunk.

"You miss the meeting just so you can drink."

"it's not like you care." America winces at that. He knows that England hasn't forgiven him when he left him years ago. It was him that made England this way. Guilt that keeps him coming back here so he can check whether or not England is still alright.

England was swaying heavly and tumbled to the floor when he tried walking towards America. He helps him up and found that England was bright red. England pushed him away and tumbled back. He will be on the floor again if America hadn't pulled his forearm.

"Let go!" England was punding on his chest violently.

"England, stop it."

"Let go you idiot!"

"England." He said a sweet voice that caught England's attention. His eyes widen. America though he was cute but then tears started to form in England's eyes. Soon it flows down on his cheeks and he started to cry uncontrollably.

"You –hick- idiot" England manages to say when the cry started to lessen. America really can't do anything but let him cry and just smooth him. They were sited on the couch and England was hugging America tightly.

England's mind came clear when he had finish crying. He really should let America go, but he missed him so much. How he had grown and it breaks him to know that America can't see the way he sees him anymore.

He was to concentrating on being a hero that he forgotten about him. England breath in America's scent and put aside his anger for a while. He let of America a little and pulled him down to a kiss. It was just a peck. And England had missed the taste of it. He was going for more when America pulled his arms way and got up.

"I'm going home." England's heart was breaking again. He should just pretend to be asleep. But he toke the risk. He runs towards him and tackled him down. With a loud thud, England had pin America down.

"What? Get off, England." he was wiggling. Both of them knew that America was stronger yet he didn't throw England away.

"your leaving me again." England's green eyes were looking straight down at him.

"I still have paper work, England." England just kisses him full in the lips. His hands was working on America's pants. He doesn't care if he was rejected again. He is getting what he wants today.

Through his surprise, America didn't push away and just let him do what he wanted.

England woke up, naked in his bed and found it was too comfortable. He tried to get up and found that America was hugging him. He smiled and stops moving. He like it, and it seems all of those lonely nights alone was forgotten. He looks at the window a cross the bed that the rain had stop.

Even though he hated the rain. He should thank it. For it had brought him and America back together. England turn and hug America back, who kiss his forehead automaticaly, before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: so what do you guys think? I know it's common though I really wanted to try this. Comment box is open.

*by the way, I was thinking on writing the lemon scene in a different entry. If you guys wanted.


End file.
